


All we need sometime is a moment to think

by Gizmo



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [11]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine wan Courfeyrac to think about what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we need sometime is a moment to think

«Oh fuck please don’t stop» That’s my cry echoing the living room and at this moment I am so happy Enjolras is meeting the mayor and he’s far from home. Because what Courfeyrac is doing with his tongue can’t make me quiet. I put my hand in his hair, pressing him against me as he continues to lick me, his finger traveling on my tight. I moan, scream and whisper as I feel the orgasm coming to me. I try to warn him but he know me too well now. And as my breath quicken his tongue dance now _in_ me. And in a final lap I scream and come into his mouth unable to hold anymore. I hear him chuckle, proud of himself before kissing my inner tight one last time.

He raises his head and I pull him towards me so our lips meet. I can taste myself and my heart is pumping fast. I need him. I need him now.  «Ponine…» He whispers as I bit his lips like I know he loves. And I smile. Time for him to have fun too.  My hand quickly went to his jean and I don’t take time to pull out his shirt and playing with him. I already had opened his zipper and he’s lowering his boxer so his erection breathes finally. I feel him moan of pleasure. Seeing how hard he was he probably was trap in his pants. He quickly pull out a condom out of his wallet and I bite my lips as he put it against him.  Our eye connects and I saw him smile devilishly, his eyes filled with desire and lust. And that turn me even more on.  l manage to lay on the couch as he crawl on the top of me, catching my lips in a passionate kiss. Spreading my legs I wrap my legs around him as he penetrates me. No time for foreplay. It’s quick, brutal and much needed for both of us. This is why we both moan as we connect together.   

He starts rocking his hips inside me and I close my eyes, letting the pleasure fill me as his lips attack my neck. Another red mark I’ll have to hide. But I don’t care. He knows that spot is my weakness and I can stop moaning right now. My hand grabs his shirt as he quickens his pace and starts to hit my pleasure spot.

 «Look at me.» He moan to my hear and I shiver of excitation. I open my eyes to meet his and start moving my hips in the same rhythm than him. I saw him being already close and I can’t blame him I am too. Lost in his eyes, my body screaming with pleasure he get quicker again. The lust in his face was easy to read, but in that moment I felt like I was the more beautiful girl he ever saw. «Say my name.» he ask. It wasn’t an order. More a plead.  So I rock my hips once more as I look into his eyes moaning «Fey».  The nickname I found for him, for us, in those moments. And I saw him losing it. Courfeyrac close his eyes and put his face in the crook of my neck moaning «Shit...» before quickening so fast I start to scream. And as he came, I felt myself getting closer, and closer and…I came right after him.

Breathless, sweating we stay in that position a moment, trying to cope what just happen. I came in to ask him looking on Grantaire for the night and we end up doing it quickly on his couch. It was a first for us. Usually it’s in the silence of one of our bed, when night is long past. But I can’t say I mind. Because I really needed that right now. Courfeyrac put his forehead against mine and we both chuckle as we kiss quickly and get up. «Fuck you should wear more dresses» He said, putting his condom in the trash as I’m putting back my panties that he gladly throw away to attack my inner tight.  «Be happy I was too lazy to do my laundry» I said with a wink, blushing to the fact that I adore seeing his head under my dress. I think that’s mostly what made me came so hard.

I was looking at my hair I the tv reflection when he wrap his arm around my waist and push my back against his chest, kissing my shoulder softly. «And yes, I’ll go look at him no worry. » He said to the question I asked a while ago. I sight happy to know that Grantaire won’t be alone tonight. He had it hard since he officially broke up with Jehan (the day after their fight they talk like adult and break up without a scream. They agreed to stay friend even if it will take time. They laugh, hug and kiss one last time before Grantaire came back to our flats crying while painting flowers. ) «I thought Bossuet and Joly had plan to go see some movie with him to change his mind a bit.» Courfeyrac said as he kiss the sensitive spot beside my hear that made me do a small whimper. I playfully frown when I saw his smile «that’s was the plan but then Jehan called and ask them company and they agreed.» I can’t blame them they knew him longer than my best friend and many people knew that the breakup was his fault though no one knew the real reason. Even I wasn’t sure of the full story because he refuses to tell me what he said to make Jehan throwing out of his home.  So people were more supportive towards Jehan than my best friend.

«Don’t worry I got this.» Courfeyrac said as I turn around and wrap my hand around his neck. And from his smile I knew what it meant. And it was a terrible idea. «Don’t bring alcohol.» I said with a warning look. Grantaire’s problem got worse than even since the break up and he didn’t need a friend that will encourage this behaviour. I even hide half the bottle we had so he won’t drink them in one night. «I…» Start to say the men but when he saw my serious look he sight and kiss my nose. «Fine.» I could see he wasn’t happy about that but I trusted him.  And for that he needed a present. So I went on my tiptoe to kiss him softly which he gladly answer back «Thanks.» I said playing with his hair.

«And did you have… think about what we talk?» I ask after a moment. And Courf sigh, rolling his eyes. «You know for a girl who said _no sex before we figure out what we are_ you are not in position to talk.» He tease as he brush his lips against me, his hand grabbing my ass firmly. «Shut up.» I chuckle before kissing him breathlessly.

It all started when he learn I was playing Enjolras’ girlfriend for a weekend. He got jealous and possessive in a way that scared me. How us two start sleeping together was a long and complicated story. But when he confronted me about the fact it wasn’t okay to pretend to be his best friend lover we got into a huge fight.  He could go into clubs and bring girls home but I couldn’t do that. And, on the contrary of him I wouldn’t sleep with Enjolras because I don’t sleep around and he knew that. He made me cry, he felt guilty and we haven spoke for the whole week when I came back and I took care of Gavroche. But having the same friend had the effect that we had to see and talk to each other sooner than we both wanted. And one night, after asking him to stay home because Grantaire texted me that he was yet again staying at Jehan –and yes we slept together that night – I asked him what we were. And we both didn’t knew how to answer that. In fact we knew. And it was scaring the both of us. So we agree to not sleeping again until we found out what our relation became since we start sleeping together. And yet it was the third time we broke our promise to be together.

But between that, my mind was made about us. «I have. And I will. Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.» He said as he sat on the couch with the same smile he always have when we had sex. A mixture of satisfactory and daydream. He’s beautiful. «We should stop doing that then.» I said sitting on his laps. I pull me closer to him and I giggle a little knowing too well that we wouldn’t really stop. «Yes we should» He said. I laugh and kiss him softly. «Okay, gotta go.» I said standing up as he drew a pout of his face. Thursday night means girl night. And I was already late.

Courfeyrac walk me to his door and kiss me one last time before opening the door. «Have fun.» He said with a soft smile «Text me if there’s something okay?»  I ask. He nod and I walk away his flat, a stupid smile on my face.

\---

Cosette was giggling looking at her phone and I understood immediately she was texting Marius. I roll my eyes, more amused than annoy. Not that I was jealous anymore. She have been with him for long enough for me to mourn. She was in love, him too and he was never mine to loose. Yes my friendship with Marius just got back to normal –we continued to eat once a week in R’s coffee- and if was actually pleasant t be with him and not feel pain or sadness. Grantaire was right on one thing; I deserve more than unrequired love. And this is why I confronted Courfeyrac this time.

«No boys means also on phone dear!» purr Musichetta as she grabs Cosette’s phone. I chuckle as Cosette pout and grab her sangria. The bartender made it a bit too strong but let’s not complains. We were here for that; eating, drinking, gossiping and seeing the Eiffel tower glowing in the dark. Joly was right this place was perfect for girl night. «We were making plan for tonight.» Pout Cosette which made me and Musichetta laugh. «Going to his flats again?» I ask with a wink. The hint would have made her blush before but now her cheek was only a little pink. «No papa found that I’m too much at his house. So he ask me not to go this week» I scuff. M. Fauchelevent was always protective of his daughter but for the love of god she wasn’t sixteen anymore. Parent does that to stop young couple to sleep together when they are too young. At least good parent does. But those two were in their twenty’s. Rare are those who wed before bed in our time. And even as stiff Marius could be, he was a man. And Cosette was drop dead goergeous. (Hell even Grantaire told me he could be straight for one night)  «Make him sneak out in your room» I propose, grabbing some fries. «Wait do you actually imagine Marius climbing something» Said Musichetta arching an eyebrow and we both burst into laughter. «Shut up!» Said Cosette trying to defend her boyfriend but laughing with us.

Cosette was still blushing a moment after while Musichetta was talking how Bossuet had the bad idea to introduce Joly Dr. House and since then her hypochondriac boyfriend started to look at deadly disease every time someone caught, have a sore throat or have a headache. But I was barely listening, my head lost between the butterflies feeling I had in my stomach when I was thinking about my visit at Courf and how worry I was for Grantaire. «So Ponine?» ask Cosette pouring more sangria in her cup. I understood that I missed a question. I raised an eyebrow and both girl chuckle. «Does Enjolras sleep in boxer or with pajama pants?» Repete Musichetta. Woa I must have got lost more than I thought in my head, I thought they were still on Joly’s subject. I blush more than I wanted, not sure if I should talk about that. The weekend we spend together, what we saw and say was a bit of a secret between E and I. And I didn’t want to betray his trust in me.  «Is it really important?» I ask biting my lips. «No but I am curious.» Ask devilishly Musichetta and that made me laugh. Even with two boys in bed she was still thinking about other in bed.   «No, you just love gossip.» I joke. «Meh, our gang is so big, there always something to entertain. What do you want I love this.» I don’t know if it was the wine, Cosette curious look or the fact that I was happy for nothing but I lean toward my friend and whisper my answer before they screamed, happy to know something no one will ever.

And good lord Enjolras was sexy in his boxer.

\---

I was drunk, Grantaire bedroom smell like dirt and I wanted to smoke. I rarely do alone but I was feeling for one. But smoking in bed wasn’t the best of idea so instead I look at my best friend sleeping. The empty bottle beside the bed made me understand right away that, the moment Courf left after their video-game night, Grantaire rush to the fridge to drink his sorrow away. And once again I was proud about thinking to hide some bottles in my room. He didn’t ask me to stay here tonight –he was already passed out when I arrived – but I know he would appreciate not to wake up alone tomorrow. Or to feel me against me tonight.

But since I wasn’t tired at all I took Grantaire’s laptop and was looking at my emails. Since we created one for my brother I manage to keep in touch a bit more. I know Gavroche was a good kid and can handle himself more than kid his age, but I knew he was hiding his fear of being alone in Montreuil without his sister. So since then we start talking to each other a lot by email and I gladly talk about by days at work and answer his question about the small revolution my friend and I planning. (I am sure if he’d live in Paris he would have manage to come to the café listening to the boys all the time. )

And quickly I got lost into internet, staring at cat picture and chuckling at bad joke on tumblr and answering question on the revolution’s forum Musichetta created for the new people to Enjolras’ vision. And as I connect to Facebook I saw a notification I didn’t expected; a relationship request I click on his name and the chat box pop up.

You: So this is your way to ask me out.

I ask with a smile. That’s what I love about Courfeyrac, he can be claim he know how ladies work –and God know in bed he know how they work-  but still he do stupid things like this. I bite my lips, happy and overwhelm by all those strong emotion I never felt. Not even with Marius. I chuckle and felt my heart skipping as I click the ‘’accept’’ button _._ My news feed showed immediately the new. And it made it even more real. _Éponine is in a relationship with Courfeyrac._ And then I saw him writing me in the chat.

Courfeyrac: I love you

You: Love you too

And I try not to laugh too hard when I saw Musichetta’s chat opening in front of me with a big ‘’WHAT THE HELL’’ written, waiting for a gossip she never saw coming. But instead I close my laptop and crawl into bed next to Grantaire as he immediately nuzzle in the crook of my neck. And I couldn’t help but smile

For the first time I am in love with a boy that love me back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go folks. Finally it happen.  
> I always had this canon idea of Courf unable to ask her out so he do a facebook request. S  
> Thanks for reading  
> Xxx
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at Starkid-tribute


End file.
